Wesley Guinto
---- Wesley Guinto (ウェスリー グイント wesurii guinto) is a Pro-Hero and the eldest brother of both Steph and Guy Guinto. Known for a reputation for taking on large gangs of criminals at a time, Wesley has become a notable Hero in the Asia and Oceanic region. Under the alias Repel Hero: Parry (レペル ヘロ パリー reperu hero parii), Wesley co runs the Parry Hero Agency. Due to his dangerous power, Wesley only participates in major operations due to the amount of damage he can produce. His ability with his quirk makes him both a pain for the Villain community as well as the Hero community, which he does not mind. Appearance Wesley is a tall, brutish looking man with a very light and pale complexion to his skin, almost as if it was snow that made up his body. Every muscle of his body is defined, extremely thick as though they were bricks built into his being. His black hair is a total mess, as the unkempt hair stands out in different directions, without looking it has ever been touched with a comb. The hair flows down over his face, hanging down towards his broad shoulders. Despite his muscular physique, he looks to also be quite slender at the same time. A cold, emotionless expression is stuck on his face, his blue eyes empty of excitement and his mouth shut, having remained unmoved for a long time. In a way, the bored look has become something of a trade mark for Wesley. A large scar remains on the back of his leg to remind him the last time he was smiled during a fight. His hero outfit is something of a mix between futuristic and fantasy. The head piece he wears is fastened to his head with a visor that that can be flipped up and down, as the large two sides cover his ears. His suit mainly looks to be compromised of a large dark green and black coat that hangs down to the ground. Many of the sleeves of the outfit are very loose around Wesley's limbs, as his hands and feet are usually concealed within them. His upper body, mainly the stomach, is exposed to reveal the muscular build of his torso. He is usually seen carrying around his black scythe, which he hands around his back. WesleyAPP01.png Personality During his childhood and his time growing up with both Steph and Guy, Wesley was personally trained by his grandfather whom he had partially inherited the quirk from. Recognising the power he held at an early age, Wesley has become scared of his own presence and ensuring that he will soon control how he uses this before it may harm someone. Wesley cares a lot for his younger siblings that he has distanced himself from them from time to time to ensure their safety, fearing that he would harm them unintentionally. Having spent a lot of time with his grandparents, Wesley had come to see them as his own parents with the abandonment of his mother and father, leaving him to take care of Steph and Guy. Having developed a certain hate for them, Wesley only wishes to never turn out like them as he fathers his only daughter, proving that he will be a better parent than his own. He holds a good relationship though with his siblings, even despite his youngest brother spending his life as a criminal leader. Although he holds some sibling rivalry with Guy, he cares for him to the point where any violent interaction with the Black-Blood Triad is done with regret. Running his own agency has allowed him to give a job to his younger sister, who has proven herself to be a valuable Hero for the public. As a Pro-Hero, Wesley leaves many minor jobs to the other heroes as he recognises that his power has made the job all too easy for him. He seeks excitement whenever he works and will often get bored when an opponent cannot overcome his quirk. In a way, Wesley's quirk has cursed him into a life of waiting for better opponents that can give him a challenge. This has boosted Wesley's confidence to fighting crime, as with the combination of his quirk and his physical capabilities, he has become almost a weapon himself in service to the people of the city. Where as some heroes are in the job for the money and fame, Wesley only took up Hero work to make use of his quirk as it would be the only legal way for him to use it in a beneficial way for the community. He cares very much for the people of the city and will act on decisions that will be for their benefit. His own ethical decisions, which from a good perspective may seem to be the right thing to do, usually gets Wesley bad coverage with either choice he places. Even though most heroes and some civillians acknowledge Wesley for his good actions for the public's wellbeing, there are some that haven't met the man to know his own side, thus believing all the bad coverage he has been receiving. This doesn't effect Wesley in fact, as he is almost alright with the kind of news that is being covered on him. Thanks to the friendly sibling rivalry that he holds with Steph and Guy, Wesley continues his training to bettering his ability in order to defeat them. Holding several wins over them, Wesley has remained the strongest of the three for good reason, only ever facing few loses due to special circumstances and incidental mishaps. He can get quite competitive much to the pleasure of his younger brother, and much to the displeasure of his sister. He doesn't continue training because he is proud of his ability, but more so out of fear of his brother and sister becoming weak and only hoping that they will beat him one day. He trains to further their progress as heroes, and so that they will become better with what they do that they will have the same confidence he has to stand against the world. He holds high expectations from his opponents and can easily get bored of a battle when isn't satisfied as much. Wesley recognises when he is needed in a fight and can be willing to see through it to the very end. The bigger the villain the more fun he will have, and will implement much effort into this sort of fight. His bland expression rarely changes, but when a fight suiting his tastes involves his presence, one can be able to see a small smile form on Wesley's face if lucky enough. Quirk and Abilities Re-Pulse (): Is an Emitter quirk that gives Wesley the ability to absorb shock energy from colliding blunt attacks and deflect them back into the source. Wesley doesn't need to pay much attention whenever using this quirk as it automatically happens for him, as all that the quirk needs to work is a conscious mind in order to detect collision and functionality to repel the attack. This quirk focuses on using the attacker's own strength against them, adding onto Wesley's own which is considered extremely high levelled. Although absorb and repelling the shock force is the basis of the quirk, Wesley's own training has allowed him to use Re-Pulse in many other ways that can give him an upper hand in a battle. Concentrating on his own actions and the force that he intakes, Wesley can manipulate how the force is expelled from his person; either using an opponent's own force against another enemy by transferring the shock energy into his own strike, or using in a way to leap high into the air. By holding onto the shock force, Wesley can power his own movements depending how much energy he takes in. This quirk does depend on the amount of force it takes in, and also there is a limit to how much force that Wesley can absorb before releasing it. Although he can take in as much energy as he wants, his body will suffer an extreme crushing force onto his being the more energy he absorbs. His trained body is able to withstand this intense sensation for a long time, but Wesley is still sure to express some sort of discomfort. Due to the quirk only in taking the force form a colliding object, blunt objects suffer the most unlike attacks with special effects. Attacks that pierce into his body still suffer the force that they are thrusted with, however do indeed cut into Wesley. Other things such as fire based attacks which burn the target will also leave their effect on Wesley. This quirk essentially prevents Wesley from being knocked down by pure strength since the force isn't there to knock him back. There is a limit to how much force that Wesley can repel back automatically as well, as the implementation of mounds of energy can essentially override the quirk's functionality, causing it to be confused and leave Wesley to face the strikes. But even then, Wesley has not met a foe strong enough to prove it. Overall Abilities: Wesley is a proficient fighter who's body has been trained in order to make the most use of his quirk. Unlike his siblings, Wesley has enhanced his body to become a sort of tank, rivalling some of the other Pro-Heroes in terms of physical body capabilities that aren't given by the quirk. He is a challenging foe to most people due to his quirk, as he has focused on his abilities rather than the people around him. He is able to take both his sister Steph and brother Guy, whom is armoured in a large metal suit, and usually prevails victorious. He is able to take on large groups of criminals and can find equal ground for himself against high powered villains. Immense Strength: He is abdominally strong as show by the massive feats of strength he has displayed. His strength gives him the ability to preform a multitude of capabilities which isn't only limited down to hard punches. Wesley's balance is aided a lot by his strength which adds onto his quirk, only proving more that Wesley is an opponent that cannot be knocked down so easily. His legs also allow him to leap further into the air than the average human, as he is able to scale between walls quickly. One of his most endearing feats of strength was being able to lift Guy in his metal suit of armour above his head, slamming his brother into the ground which left a notable crater in the area of impact. What many people perceive as the sharpness of his scythe which allows it to cut through brick walls with ease, is actually Wesley's strength that forces the scythe through. After taking in Aiko Kowareta for her internship at his agency, Wesley was able to block against many of Aiko's attacks with ease. High Endurance and Durability: Wesley can take in great amounts of damage to his body before suffering from fatigue. He can go on for a prolonged amount of time during a fight, even outlasting some of his opponents. Wesley has emerged from explosions of Guy's cannons and even Giulia Russo's bombs, still able to continue. Wesley has trained this in the event of his quirk malfunctioning. Equipment Black Scythe: He carries around a large that can be folded into a large sword when Wesley needs it to be. Despite being a weapon that is noted for a sharp blade, Wesley's Black Scythe is usually kept dull and blunt as he doesn't use his weapon for cutting and stabbing. Instead, the weapon is used almost like a club or even a mace as the blunt edges are still very thick and dense to crush rock when given enough pressure. Wesley swings his weapon into his opponents with great force to knock them back and even send them flying into nearby walls. The scythe can even be used as a grappling tool for Wesley to catch onto ledges and other things, which is easily done when the scythe is extended with the press of a button. Wesley also added a chain to the bottom of the scythe in order to add length as well as restrain criminals he has caught. The chain can be lengthened and shortened to Wesley's liking and is extremely durable as most cannot break free once bounded. Trivia *Images are of ___ from ___. Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users